Ocupa condón
by Maziixd
Summary: Todo empezó con un pequeño juego que se transformo en algo más lujurioso hasta que ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir. Pero él no ocupo condón.


**Ocupa condón**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

¡No, no, no! Era imposible que le estuviera sucediendo a ella, sólo tenía diecisiete años y ya tendría que soportar _un cacho_ (*)

**.●.**

**.●.**

Y así empezó todo…

Ya eran novios desde hace un par de tiempo atrás, y como todos comenzaron a _descubrir _cualidades que, para cualquier adolecente, era llamativo; así como un bebe y un juguete.

Ambos empezaron a interesarse el uno al otro de forma carnal, al principio empezó como un juego para pasar el momento, lo que nunca pensaron es que se volverían adicto a ese juego.

Era fácil y sencillo de jugar solamente había que tener aguante y una mente muy bien preparada: primero con besos se le agregaban los toqueteos para luego pasar a algo más intenso, aunque claro sin quitarse nada de ropa.

Sólo había un ganador y era aquel que aguantara más o excitara más al otro hasta el límite de pedir sexo.

Una vez que había un ganador este decidía cual sería la penitencia que tenía que pagar por no aguantar lo suficiente. Hubo un vez que Akane perdió, Ranma le hizo hacer algo bastante ridículo, pero cuando éste perdió Akane le pago con la misma moneda. Aunque no se digieran nada ambos querían que pasara algo más que toqueteos, deseaban algo más intenso.

Quizás fue una cosa del destino o simple casualidad que ninguno de los dos perdió o mejor dicho no querían perder, sus límites fueron más allá de lo imaginado y como la carne es débil y sus almas pedían a gritos que pasara pronto… Sucedió lo que tuvo que suceder.

Y ahora estaba ahí…

**.●.**

**.●.**

Sentada en el la taza del baño con sus manos tiritones que apretaban con fuerza el objeto que salía positivo.

Se odiaba, iba traer a un niño que ella no quería, era muy joven, tenía planes en los cuales un niño no estaba incluido y ahora tendría que cambiar todo por aquella vida que se comenzaba a formar dentro de su vientre. Pero si fuera a… no ella nunca se perdonaría que le hiciera eso a un ser que no se podía defenderse alguien de su propia sangre que fue creado con amor, y lujuria, tendría que asumir su pequeño problema como lo haría cualquier madre sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa… contarle la verdad al padre.

Guardo la prueba en uno de sus bolsillos, se lavó la cara, se acomodo el pelo y el vestido. Se miró por última vez en el espejo ¿se veía más gorda? Pegó un grito de terror quizás pronto se notaria que estaba embarazada.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Su novio comía tranquilamente un panecillo hechos por Kasumi mientras veía la televisión. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia, bien o mal? ¿Huiría cómo lo hacían casi todos los hombres que recibían semejante noticia? ¿Se quedaría con ella a formar una linda familia? Se puso pálida con sólo pensar que su amado podría agarrar sus cosas e irse por siempre y dejarla con un fruto que ambos crearon, pero por qué creer en esa opción también estaba la posibilidad de que se quedaran juntos y formara una familia feliz, pero conociendo lo cobarde que era Ranma al enfrentar una situación delicada se iría corriendo a la primera. No. No. Tenía que ser positiva.

—Sé que soy sexy, pero no me mires tanto ¿vale? — su ego tan elevado como siempre, ni el mismo Satán lo iba a cambiar y eso era un hecho.

—¿Me veo gorda?— prefirió no ir directo al tema ya que lo asustaría —¿Tú te quedaras conmigo para siempre?— cambio de estrategia —¿De verdad me quieres? ¿Significo mucho para ti? ¿Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado? ¿Me abandonarías? ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? ¿Te gustaría que estuviera embarazada? ¿Harías lo que fuera por mi?— ella ya se había vuelto paranoica no tenía idea de cómo decirle que estaba en cinta

—¿Qué te ocurre Akane?— levanto una ceja.

—Ranma no se si te quedaras conmigo luego que te cuento esto, tengo miedo debo reconocerlo, pero tengo que contarlo es algo de los dos…

—Nunca te dejare ¿me oíste? No se que tan grave sea el asunto pero yo te… te… te amo— la interrumpió. Miró a los ojos de color avellana y de aquellos cristales comenzó a salir pequeñas lágrimas, la abrazo.

—Yo igual. Ranma estoy embarazada— el abrazo fue disminuyendo cada vez más

—Pero… tú… yo… esto…— miro hacia el vientre, que aun no crecía —, abra un pequeño Ranma— sonrió como un estúpido, le tocó el vientre que podía sentir levemente el calor de Akane.

Sintió un alivio tan grande que no le caía en el pecho, después de todo el lo había tomado tan bien que se podía distinguir un brillo en los ojos nunca antes visto en él. Quizás al final no sería un _cacho _como ella suponía.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Había que estar seguro así que decidieron que tenía que hacerse una prueba de embarazo en una clínica, cuando fue el turno de ella entró a una habitación de color blanca una camilla y unos pisos para alcanzar a esta el escritorio del doctor o doctora, una ventana que se podía ver borrosamente hacia afuera, un lavamanos y un estante con varios aparatos y productos que, quizás, se ocupaba en esa área.

Luego de una pequeña encuesta le sacaron un poco de sangre para ver si había un cambio hormonal y saber si había una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella. Aunque deseaba que saliera negativo, para terminar con sus proyectos de vida, también deseaba que hubiera un pequeño Ranma corriendo entre sus piernas.

—En una semana estarán listo los resultados—

—Gracias—

**.●.**

**.●.**

Sabía desde antes que los resultados eran negativos, sólo lo fue a buscar para que Ranma le creyera que no había una vida que se estaba creando dentro de ella.

Sí, como lo sabía, negativo. Ahora le tocaba decirle a su prometido.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Le entrego el sobre, notablemente se veía nervioso, con cuidado lo abrió y vio unas palabras que aliviaron su alma: "Negativo". Estaba ilusionado pero era mejor que tener un bebe tan pronto, eran demasiado pequeños, ya el destino haría que tuvieran uno.

—A veces esas teces tienen un error de un diez por ciento— comentó ella

—No estás embarazada…no estás embarazada— murmulló —¡No estás embarazada!— gritó, ella dio un pequeño saltito y antes de poder reaccionar unos brazos la atrajeron al pecho del chico —¿Sabes lo que significa? — Akane negó —Podremos seguir nuestros jueguitos— habló con una voz picara espero a que ella le respondiera algo

—Sí, pero esta vez ocupa condón, no quiero pasar por lo mismo— le sonrió —Que yo también me cuidare.

Sí definitivamente para tener esos jueguitos que ambos les gustan comenzaría a _**ocupar condón.**_

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

(*) Cacho: en mi país es como se le demonio alguien molesto o que estorba. Ejemplo: _Para mi eres un cacho._

**.●.**

**.●.**

Algo corto y sencillo una realidad que muchos pero muchos sufren, a veces por el descuido de no ocupar un simple condón tú pareja queda embarazada, es incomodo y molesto pero no sólo es responsabilidad de la mujer si no también del hombre.

En fin, gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic y pude sacarle una sonrisa (: Y además avisar que el segundo capítulo de "_**Realidad"**_ lo pondré a más tardar el viernes porque ya salí del colegio lo que me da mucho tiempo libre y me pondré las pilas para terminar lo más rápido posible y además a las personas anónimas las respuestas están en mi profile.

Muchas gracias.

Besito de vaca Bye~

PD: Disculparme por la mala ortografía y redacción.

Recuerda: **Este fic es sin fines de lucro, pero un review tuyo es como un pago para mí. Gracias por cooperar**


End file.
